<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truce by TheSuperiorVision</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188702">Truce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperiorVision/pseuds/TheSuperiorVision'>TheSuperiorVision</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, No one disses NASA, Sorta shippy, SpaceRace, children fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperiorVision/pseuds/TheSuperiorVision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Space Kid must save America from the communist menace. Now why did she have to be so cute? An alternate take on "Foreign Exchange Campers"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vera/Space Kid | Neil Armstrong Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a long time ago and finally got around to posting it. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck did you just say to me?”</p><p>“Aaaalright everyone, it’s time for our last acti-”</p><p>The world went deathly quiet around Neil “Space Kid” Armstrong Jr.  His senses refused to register anything around him, except that blasphemous Russian girl.  His glare intensified as he took in her arrogant, smug expression.  Her cold, calculating, blue eyes only sought to enrage him further.  She had the nerve to insult NASA straight to his face, dome-covered, face and she didn’t even care!  Something is not right about her and he’s gonna get to the bottom of-</p><p>“Wait?  Where did everyone go?” Space Kid’s own nazily voice brought him back to reality as he realized he was completely alone.  As he was glaring at Vera intently, he had failed to notice that everyone had left, including Vera.  “Oh shoot!”</p><p>Space Kid ran as fast as his stubby legs could go, entering the forest.  He was a young space cadet on a mission, and nothing was going to get in his way.  Except maybe an impenetrable wall of rage and repressed psychological trauma.</p><p>“Hey, watch it dweeb!  You almost hit my new best friend Kimchi!” Nurf wrapped his massive arm around Brian.</p><p>“Help me.” The exchange student whispered as loudly as he could to the astronaut boy.</p><p>Space Kid picked himself back up, “Sorry, Nurf, I was in such a hurry I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  He paused once he recalled the task at hand. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know where those other foreign kids are?”</p><p>Nurf huffed, rolling his eyes and gestured off to the side lazily, “Why don’t you ask those losers.  All they’ve been doing this whole time is staring at them like a bunch of creeps.  You guys should be more respectful to other people’s privacy!” Nurf yelled that last part at Nikki and Neil as they stared intently through the foliage.</p><p>Space Kid followed their gazes until he spotted the three other foreign exchange campers and the always grumpy Max.  The space enthusiast’s eyes narrowed, with renewed vigor he charged further into the forest. </p><p>“Thanks guys!  Good luck with whatever you’re doing!” Space Kid called back.</p><p>He hid behind a tree as he watched the quartet head towards the beach.  The foreign kids were ignoring Max’ attempts at locating their first item for the scavenger hunt.  Meanwhile, the other three were busy putting on scuba gear.</p><p>“What are they plotting?” He observed getting ready to swim all the way to what appeared to be Spooky Island.  </p><p>He kept telling himself that he would stop these three from whatever devious plot they’ve concocted, but his fiery gaze never left the white-haired girl for even a second.  He had no ill will towards the three really, but no one insults NASA.  His great granddad and great uncle pledged their lives to the program, and he refused to let their legacies be besmirched.</p><p>Space Kid gasped as Vera grabbed Max, restraining one of his arms as he was put in a chokehold.  Space Kid couldn’t make out what they were saying, but whatever it was he didn’t like the look on the Russian girl’s face.  She pulled out a switchblade and pressed it against Max’ back, pushing him forward, abandoning the scuba trip altogether.</p><p>“Uh oh!  What do I do, what do I do?” The young astronaut panicked, pacing back and forth with worry etched on his face.  If he went out there she could easily turn the knife on him, or worse she could seriously injure Max.  He didn’t want to see his friend get hurt, but he couldn’t think of any way to help.  Deciding to stay hidden, the Space Kid continued to observe in secret as the quartet headed back to camp.</p><p>He stood outside the mess hall, watching through a window as the group journeyed into the attic.  Once the coast was clear Space Kid rushed in, but was too late as the door to the attic shut.  His small stature was unable to aid him in reaching the cord dangling from the ceiling.  Even if he were to, there would be no chance of them not noticing him.  The best he could do was wait for them to come back down, and hope they don’t decide to get rid of Max during that time.</p><p>Space Kid spotted one of the fans hanging from the ceiling and beamed as he got an idea.  Months of being taped to these fans by Nurf for zero gravity training, and several sprained ankles, had enabled Space Kid to be able to climb up with little harm.  He placed one steady foot on one of the grooves of the log cabin walls.  It never got easier to do, but today his ability to scale the wall was a matter of life and death.  Not just for his pride, or the pride of NASA, but for a good friend.</p><p>Once he scaled as high up as he could, he turned around and zeroed in on the fan which was a couple feet away.  With all the might his stubby limbs could muster, Space Kid jumped the two feet necessary to reach the fan.  He wrapped around a winglet for deal life, begging that his added weight wouldn’t compromise his perch.  He waited for a few seconds, aside from a slight rotation due to his landing, the integrity of the fan was intact.</p><p>“Phew.” He mimed wiping sweat over his helmet, “That was close!  Now all I’ll have to do is wait here until the right moment to-”</p><p>The attic door swung back open, the ladder sliding down with a loud thud.  The Space Kid hid the best he could as a now bound Max was being escorted down.  Luckily, the foreign kids’ focus was on Max and also-</p><p>“Well well well, what have we here?”</p><p>“Hunh?  Oh no! When did they get here?” Space kid whispered to himself as he finally spotted Neil, Nikki, Nurf, and Brian.  The Space kid was in full panic mode now as he watched both the foreign kids and his friends get into aggressive stances.</p><p>This was it.  No turning back now.  He had to help them and save Max.  The young astronaut hero steeled his nerves and put on his best warface.  He glared down at the bane of his existence, or rather the bane of his afternoon, whose hair was white as cold bitter snow.  She was clearly the leader of the trio, and if he could best her then maybe he could put a stop to this.  With a mighty, nazily cry, the Space Kid jumped.</p><p>Vera glared down her opponents with murderous intent, “Bear forma-”</p><p>“RAAAAWWWRRRR!” Vera and her cohorts looked up in confusion.  A light attached to the ceiling fan reflected off of something shiny, and translucent, blinding the Russian girl.  Her partners and Max took a step away from Vera as the Space Kid crashed into her.  They rolled around on the floor, the much smaller boy attempted to pin her with little success.</p><p>“Get off of me!” Vera thrust both her legs forward, against Space Kid’s chest, knocking him away a few feet.</p><p>Hwan stepped towards his teammate hesitantly, “Vera, are you alri-”</p><p>“Enough about me you fool!  Take care of dem!” Vera commanded, pointing at the other Camp campers.  Hwan and Dang nodded their heads and charged at Nikki, Neil, and Nurf.  Brian ran away in terror.</p><p>Vera stood up, brushing off her uniform.  She stood erect, hands behind her back as she watched the pretend space cadet regain his composure.</p><p>Space Kid felt woozy from the recent struggle, and possibly bruised stomach.  When the world finally stopped spinning he looked up to see the towering might and apathetic gaze of his self-proclaimed arch nemesis.  Despite his previous pep talk, Space Kid couldn’t face her gaze fully.  His legs shook as he rose his fists into the best fighting stance he could produce.  Vera smiled slightly, which only served to dampen his resolve.</p><p>“If it isn’t de American kosmonaut.  I have to admit, I didn’t think much of you when we first met.”  Vera circled around him, a deadly lioness eyeing her prey.  “But you have impressed me.  Very few can say dat dey were able to get de drop on me.  Even fewer are alive.”</p><p>Sweat was traveling down the side of Space Kid’s face at a rapid pace.  From his peripheries, he could see his friends desperately trying to hold their own against Vera’s comrades.  Neil was incapacitated when the fight started.  Max was bound prior and was helplessly trying to kick his opponents.  Nurf’s awesome might was holding them back, but his slow movements and lack of finesse were easily avoidable for the trained spies.  Nikki, being the wild card, was the least predictable and managed to deal the most damage.</p><p>Letting himself get distracted, Space Kid felt his legs get swept out from under him and felt a boot connect with his bruising gut.  He was knocked back further, clutching his stomach in pain.  He felt like he was gonna hurl into his helmet.  He’d much rather not have a repeat of last time.</p><p>“If you do not wish to perish, ‘Kosmonaut’, I be recommending you focus on opponent.” Vera smirked, marching up to her prey. </p><p>Once she got close enough, he pushed himself off the ground with a mighty roar, “RAWR!” and latched onto her leg.  Vera attempted to shake and pry the smaller boy off of her with little success.  He had a surprisingly strong grip.  She tried in vain to strike the young astronaut, but his bulbous helmet kept getting in her way.</p><p>“How adorable.  You fight just like tiny bear cub- OW!”</p><p>Space Kid flailed one arm around, punching wherever he could reach.  Her legs and her stomach received the brunt of his attacks, which for the most part only seemed to annoy her.</p><p>“Get off of me you stupid American sow!” Vera roared as she managed to pry off Space Kid’s hands from her leg.  With strength he didn’t know she had, Vera picked up Space Kid and tossed him aside.</p><p>His head bounced around in his helmet.  He could feel a major headache coming along, but at least he couldn’t feel the pain in his stomach.</p><p>“Oh, I- I’m ok.” He sat up clutching his helmet.</p><p>“Not for long, bear cub.” Vera stepped forward, brandishing her switchblade.  “What did you expect for to happen?  You are not real kosmonaut.  You are mere child playing de dress up.”</p><p>Space Kid could feel tears stinging the corner of his eyes.  He wasn’t sure if it was the blow his pride took or the severe pain he was in.  He reached into his helmet and wiped his eyes, glaring into the cold blue eyes of the Russian girl.  He wiped his nose on his sleeve, and shakily stood on one knee.</p><p>“That may be true, but we still won the space race.” He smirked, as he finally saw Vera’s cool facade crumble away.  She glared angrily back at, her knuckles turned white as her grip on her knife increased.</p><p>“You- you just got LUCKY!”  </p><p>She tackled him to the ground.  Straddling her opponent, with the blade in an icepick grip, she thrust the blade downward.  Space kid grabbed her wrist in both hands.  The blade shook mere inches away from his cardboard covered chest.  He could feel his strength fading as the blade inched closer and closer.  If he didn’t think of something fast then this was it.  His final stand.</p><p>“Come on Neil, use your head!”  Space kid thought to himself in desperation.  His eyes widened as he had a lightbulb moment.  He pulled the blade off to the side, which caused Vera to lose her balance from the unexpected maneuver.  Space Kid slammed his helmet against Vera’s forehead, knocking her off of him.</p><p>Vera took a couple steps back, holding her forehead.  She was yelling out expletives in her native tongue.  Space Kid released another nazily battle cry as he charged head first.  Vera swiped with her knife, one hand still clutching her forehead.  She managed a small scratch on the surface of the dome before it made contact with her wrist, forcing her to drop the blade.  She clutched her wrist as Space Kid ducked, with one foot forward he sprung upward headbutting her in the stomach.  She collapsed onto her knees, clutching her stomach.  Space Kid stood in front of her, pulled his head back, and slammed his head forward.  A loud thunk echoed as glass met skull.  Vera was knocked unconscious from the blow. </p><p>He couldn’t believe it.  Space Kid had actually won.  He saved the day!  The triumphant cadet was about to do a cheer of victory when he spotted something red obscuring his vision.  He could see cracks splintering off from the scratch Vera’s knife produced.  The entire spiderweb of cracks was completely red.  He tried to wipe it off, but all that did was smear more of it over his helmet.  He looked at his red-covered hand for a few seconds before he finally realized what it was.</p><p>“W-what have I done?”</p><p>“Hey kids, whooo wants- ice cream?”</p><p>The other campers with David at the lead entered the mess hall and were greeted to a battlefield.  Neil was still knocked out and after creating a few craters in the ground Nurf too was out from fatigue.  Max was still tied up and at Dang’s mercy, and Hwang was trying to fight off a rabid Nikki.  Eyes then drifted to Space Kid as he stood over Vera’s unconscious form.  His helmet was covered in red smudge marks and his expression looked horrified as he stared at his red hand.</p><p>Before David could respond, Max had finally managed to tear off the duct tape covering his mouth.</p><p>“They’re spies!  They’re gonna kill us, and burn our bodies with the rest of the camp after they steal whatever it is inside Campbell's safe!” </p><p>Everyone’s attention was aimed at Max now, everyone except Space Kid’s.  He just kept staring at his hand and the blood on his helmet.  He managed to gain the courage to look at his downed opponent.  Her hat at some point had fallen off during the last attack.  Her forehead was completely red as a large cut could clearly be seen smackdab in the middle.  Her head looked like it was also developing an ugly bruise from his onslaught.  Her cut wasn’t gushing out blood, luckily, and as long as she’d get bandaged up she’d be fine.  That didn’t make Space Kid feel any better.  He just wanted to protect his friends.  Protect his camp.  He didn’t want to seriously hurt Vera.  Her pure white hair was stained red by her blood in places.  If it wasn’t for the fact she was still breathing normally she would have looked dead.</p><p>In the background, he could also hear something about Brian turning out to be evil or whatever, and also something about fried chicken.  He didn’t care though as he crouched down next to her.  He tore off some yellow cloth from his cape and wrapped it around her head.  He felt relieved as it only turned partially red before stopping.  He felt numb as he watched her face.  Her lips were apart as she breathed evenly.  Her usually rosy cheeks were paler than normal, and blood covered hair was stuck to them.  He carefully brushed them aside.  </p><p>Space Kid took off his bloodstained helmet and set it aside.  He paid no attention to his surroundings, aside from the girl in front of him.  He didn’t notice as Brian crashed through the window, escaping on a helicopter.  He paid no mind when Vera’s partners took out cyanide containers or when Neil managed to talk them out of it.  He was brought back to the real world when David picked up the unconscious Vera, taking her to the medical cabin.</p><p>Space Kid didn’t know how much time had passed after that, but suddenly the mess hall had a large table set up and everyone was enjoying delicious Sven and Larry’s brand ice cream.</p><p>“I’m sorry about this Space Kid, but I don’t think I can permit you to have any ice cream after how badly you hurt Vera,” David said with a disappointed frown.</p><p>“Is she gonna be ok?” Space Kid looked up at his camp counselor with worry.</p><p>Despite how irate he was, David couldn’t help smiling and said, “She’s gonna be just fine.  She may wake up with a terrible headache, and the cut might also scar a bit, but she’ll make a full recovery.”</p><p>The young cadet gave a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness.”</p><p>David crouched down until he was eye level with the young camper, “Could you do something for me?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>David handed him a canister of chocolate ice cream and a spoon.</p><p>“Give this to Vera, and if I hear that you apologized then maybe I could overlook your punishment,” David said, looking the other way with a smile.</p><p>Space Kid let himself smile as well, “That’s ok David, you don’t have to do that.”  He grabbed the ice cream from his counselor, “But I’ll make sure to get this to her ASAP!”</p><p>Space Kid rushed out of the mess hall.  David watched, lips quivering as he wiped a tear from his eye, beaming with pride. </p><p>The giddy, space-loving, boy ran to the camp counselors office, which also doubled as the camp’s medical center.  He stepped inside and spotted two beds opposite the door.  One was completely made while the other had a large lump in it.  Too large to be the Russian girl.  Before he could make a single step forward he felt something wrap around his neck and lift him off the ground.</p><p>“So, you have come to finish job.” Vera’s whispered, her mouth inches from his ear. “Yet you come unarmed and unprotected.” She said tapping his now helmetless head. “Did you think I could be taken out so easily?”</p><p>“No, wait! I come in peace!” He desperately pleaded.</p><p>“I will not fall for such blatant trickery.”</p><p>“I brought ice cream!” He lifted the ice cream up above his head for her to see.  She backed her head slightly as if worried it would harm her from just looking at it.  She read the label carefully, multiple times just to be sure.</p><p>“Is it poisoned?” She asked with… worry?  This flabbergasted the Space Kid, but little did he know that she really hoped it wasn’t.  Chocolate is her favorite.</p><p>“Of course not. Why would it be?” He opened the jug revealing its creamy, delectable, and slightly expired contents.</p><p>“Well, I don’t trust you.” Vera folded her arms, disgruntled, but clearly staring at the ice cream.  “You will have de first bite.”</p><p>“Hunh?”</p><p>“If it isn’t poisoned, den you will have no problem taste testing it.” Vera huffed.</p><p>“Uhh sure.” He dug the spoon into the ice cream, scooping out a flawless roll of ice cream.  He was practically taunting the Russian girl with it, or so she thought.  He placed the spoon in his mouth and set it there partially melting it, savoring the chocolatey flavor.</p><p>“Alright, I believe you!” Vera pulled the spoon out of his mouth and had a scoop of her own.  She shuddered as the creamy dessert hit her taste buds.  Her rather extreme reaction made the younger of the two wonder when the last time she had ice cream was.</p><p>Space Kid’s eyes traveled north as he inspected her wound.  The piece of his yellow cape was replaced by a white cloth.  It wasn’t gauze.  Due to lack of funds, it appeared David had to tear off material from the bed sheets.  Well, it beat using Space Kid’s cape.  It wasn’t exactly dirty, but it wasn’t clean either.</p><p>Vera sat down on the edge of her bed, a content smile on her face as she enjoyed her confectionary.  The astronaut froze when Vera’s cold gaze was suddenly on him.  With the spoon still in her mouth, she patted a spot next to her on the bed.  He cocked his head in confusion, staring into her blue eyes for a few seconds until he realized what she meant.</p><p>“Oh!  Uh, David probably wants me to head back soooo-”</p><p>“De tall stupid man asked you to check up on me, da?”</p><p>“Uh, I guess?”</p><p>“Den sit.”</p><p>Sit he did.  Space Kid kicked his legs back and forth as he awkwardly sat next to his once enemy.  He hesitantly stole a glance.  Vera looked bored as she continued eating her ice cream.  He couldn’t help looking at her bandaged forehead again.</p><p>“Why do you keep looking at me like dat?”  Vera said, observing out of her periphery.</p><p>Space Kid nearly fell off the bed.  His cheeks went pink when he realized he had been caught.  He attempted to sputter out an adequate answer, earning a chuckle from the slightly older girl.</p><p>He quelled the odd, sudden nervousness he was feeling and hesitantly pointed at his forehead, “I’m sorry about, you know.”</p><p>Vera stared down at her ice cream for a few seconds, “Is fine.”</p><p>“What?” He honestly couldn’t comprehend what he was hearing. “But I could have seriously hurt you.  You could have died!  It- it might scar!”</p><p>“Den I will wear it with pride.”</p><p>That put a stop to the cadet’s sputtering.</p><p>“Hunh?”</p><p>“You bested me in combat.  I was completely at your mercy, yet you spared me.  My body was yours to do with as you please, yet you did nothing.”</p><p>Space Kid didn’t understand what that last part meant but nodded anyway.</p><p>“If it does scar,” she grazed her fingers across the bandaged wound. “Den I will wear it as badge of honor.”</p><p>He couldn’t comprehend why she didn’t hate him right now.  He couldn’t comprehend why he didn’t hate her.  He didn’t get any of this.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>Vera shoved a full spoon of ice cream in his jabbering mouth, smirking all the way.</p><p>“You do not have to worry about me like I’m some, how you say, damsel in distress?  Now help me with ice cream.  You do not expect me to finish all dis byself, da?”  Vera smiled coyly.  “I am watching, how you say, my figure?”</p><p>Space Kid’s already red face turned even darker as she retracted the spoon.  The odd frenemies finished off the rest of the ice cream together.  Space Kid was barely able to make eye contact with her as his face kept turning red every time he tried.  In no time at all the ice cream was finished.  Vera stood up from the bed and stretched.</p><p>“It is time to be taking leave.” She said as she opened the window in the back of the cabin.</p><p>“Wah? Wait, where are you going?” Space Kid jumped off the bed and tried to stop her.  He didn’t know why, but the thought of her leaving made him sad.</p><p>“Leader will not be pleased with failure of mission.  Must lay low for while.” As she began climbing out, she stole a glance behind her.  She was confused as she saw the little cadet’s sad and worried expression.  It was a look she saw on the loved one’s of many contracts, but she was unused to that look being directed at her.  Vera turned around as her cheeks turned slightly pink.</p><p>She hopped down from the window and crouched until she was eye level with the cosmonaut.  “Do not be sad.  I’ll be back for you, my little bear cub.”</p><p>She cupped his cheeks and smiled.  A smile that sent a shiver up his spine.  A smile that he will forever see every time he closed his eyes.  </p><p>With that, she was gone.  Space Kid was deathly quiet as he stared at the open window.  His face couldn’t get any redder.</p><p>“Wha hunh?!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>